A ticket to heaven
by Morganelafe
Summary: OS. L'archange Grabrielle se fait chier sur son nuage. Toujours le même refrain: accueil des mortels, paris avec Raphaëlle, accueil des mortels ... Jusqu'au jour où Sirius Black pointe le bout de son nez... 2e partie indépendante
1. Chapter 1

« Gabrieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellle ! »

Merde. Saint-Pierre. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore celui-là ? Je volète jusqu'à son bureau.

« Quoi ? demandais-je de mauvaise grâce.

- C'est à toi de canaliser les mortels. »

Oh non, pas encore …

Je me poste devant une banderole ridicule. « Bienvenue ! » Je soupire. Saint-Pierre a un sens de la décoration très hum .. personnel. J'ouvre le registre et trempe ma plume dans l'encre. Je fais signe à Cupidon de commencer. Il déroule un looooooooooooong parchemin. Seigneur. J'en ai pour 3 semaines.

« M'Baka N'Putu appelle-t-il. »

Une trèèèèèès vieille dame se lève péniblement et me rejoins. J'écris rapidement tous les renseignements indispensables. J'examine ensuite sa liste de bonnes et mauvaises actions. Le choix est vite fait.

« Félicitations, vous avez gagné votre place au paradis ! Suivant. »

Je reçois ensuite les passagers d'un avion qui s'est crashé au-dessus de l'océan, ceux d'un train qui a explosé, une famille asphyxiée, un GI tué dans un exercice de routine, et un psychopathe mélomane.

« Sirius Black. »

Ah. Voilà qui était quand même un peu plus intéressant. J'avais suivi ses aventures avec un grand intérêt. Raphaëlle avait été très vexée d'avoir perdu son pari sur la fin de sa vie. Tant mieux. Cette conne n'arrête pas de me casser les pieds sous prétexte que bon nombre de ses âmes sont canonisées.

Il s'assoit en face de moi et fixe le badge « Gabrielle » accroché à ma toge.

« Vous êtes l'archange Gabriel ?

- En personne mon gars.

- Je croyais que Gabriel était un homme. »

Je soupire. Ça fait des siècles que j'insiste pour que cette erreur soit corrigée, mais Saint-Pierre refuse, sous prétexte qu'on ne va pas changer un document plus que bi-millénaire. Ouais. Mon œil.

« Non. En fait, les archanges sont des êtres asexués, mais qui ont l'apparence de leur vie mortelle.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour être élevée archange ? »

Je grogne.

« Tiré au sort. C'était entre moi et Eve. »

Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

« Passons à votre vie mortelle voulez-vous ? »

Je détaille la liste.

« Honnêtement, avec ce que vous avez là, vous êtes bon pour le purgatoire éternellement.

- Hein ?

- Ben oui, regardez-moi ça : tentative de meurtre, évasion, deuxième tentative de meurtre, fugue … C'est pas très reluisant. »

Il a l'air vexé.

« C'était pour de bonnes raison fait-il.

- Franchement, vos raisons, je m'en tape. Moi, mon boulot, c'est de vous répartir, pas d'écouter vos jérémiades. Sans compter qu'après vous, il y a une Catastrophe Naturelle. Donc, si on pouvait régler ça rapidement …

- J'ai quand même fait des choses bien ! se défend-il. »

Mouais. Ça se discute.

« D'accord, sauver le mouflet des griffes de Voldy, c'était courageux. Mais complètement stupide. Si vous n'y étiez pas allé, vous seriez encore en vie et vous pourriez aider le gamin à s'en sortir. Parce que là, pour reprendre une de vos expressions, il est dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'au cou. M'enfin, c'est votre problème. Je vous cède aussi le sauvetage de Potter senior et de sa chère et tendre lors de l'attaque à Poudlard. Tout aussi courageux et stupide, mais comme Raphaëlle a perdu un pari contre moi, elle a dû vous sauver. C'est con hein ? si vous étiez mort à ce moment là, compte tenu de votre âge et de ce que vous avez subi, vous seriez allé direct au paradis. Mais bon. Vous avez survécu alors …

Vous n'avez pas une bonne action en réserve ? Du genre, j'ai sauvé la grenouille de mon petit frère de la noyade ? C'est très apprécié là-haut. »

Du pouce, je montrais le plafond.

« Surtout si après vous devenez ennemis. Ils adorent les tragédies familiales. Ça a commencé avec Caïn et Abel, et depuis, ils ne peuvent plus s'en passer.

- Euh … sauvé la grenouille non, mais j'ai pris des Doloris à sa place. »

Je me penche un peu plus sur mon siège.

« Aaaaaah, enfin un peu de piment. Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Ben, on devait avoir 9 et 7 ans … Regulus avait fait une bêtise, ma mère a voulu le punir, je me suis interposé, j'ai pris le sort à sa place.

- Ouais. Ça ira comme ça. »

Je tamponne sa fiche à l'encre bleue.

« Votre ticket pour le paradis.

- Dites, fait-il en prenant sa fiche, si Harry meurt, vous l'enverrez au paradis hein ? Avec tout ce qu'il a vécu, ce pauvre gosse mérite bien ça. »

Je lève les yeux au plafond.

« Ah, ces mortels … Votre filleul là, il commence à m'agacer. A chaque fois qu'il décide de sauver le monde, il y a quelqu'un qui crève. Ça nous donne du boulot en plus, c'est chiant ! Mettez-vous à ma place, ce mioche ferait mieux de rester tranquillement chez lui à attendre que Voldy vienne le descendre, ça simplifierait les choses. »

Mais comme il m'a bien distrait certains jours, je consens à fouiller pour retrouver la fiche.

« Aloooooooors. Mouais. Ben celui-là, je pense même pas que je le verrais en fait. Va être élevé direct.

- Pardon ? s'enquit Black. »

Je lève les yeux vers lui.

« Bon. S'il se fait tuer par Voldy, c'est un sacrifice, donc c'est un martyr, et les martyrs vont direct au paradis. Z'avez jamais entendu parlé de Blandine ? Et s'il tue Voldy – ce qui serait pas mal parce que ça me ferait du boulot en moins – il sauvera le monde, et donc, comme c'est un héros, il ira aussi au paradis. Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'on se trimballe Hercule depuis des millénaires ? Ce mec est un vrai boulet ! Bon allez, pshitt, j'ai du boulot moi.

- Et Remus ? »

Je le regarde d'un œil noir.

« Lupin ? Chais pas. Son âme humaine, faudra débattre, mais son âme lycanthrope elle ira en enfer. On a déjà assez de mal à rétablir le calme certaines fois, alors pas besoin d'un loup-garou en plus. Autre chose ?

- Pettigrow ? »

Je renifle d'un air méprisant.

« Vous croyez quand même pas qu'on va l'admettre parmi nous ? Traître, meurtrier, j'en passe et des meilleures.

- Et Dumbledore ?

- Ah, ça, c'est plus de mon rayon, mais de celui de Saint-Pierre. Allez lui demander. Et faites gaffe avec vos ailes, quand vous aurez franchi la porte blanche. Les nouveaux ont souvent du mal. Suivant ! »

Mais c'est qu'il m'a pompé vachement de temps celui-là ! J'expédie la Catastrophe Naturelle. Quand Raphaëlle vient prendre ma place, je lui lance :

« Au fait, duel Voldy-Harry, tu choisis qui ?

- Voldy. Lui au moins il a fait ses preuves. Chiche ?

- Chiche. Saint-Pierre ne permettra jamais que son petit protégé meure. Amuse-toi bien avec tes mortels Rapha ! »

Je vole jusqu'au trou dans le ciel et j'observe le mouflet faire sa crise dans le bureau de son directeur. J'ai un doute là. C'est cet avorton qui va devoir gagner contre le mage noir le plus noir de ces 3 derniers siècles ? Saint-Pierre a intérêt à bien négocier la partie.


	2. Chapter 2

Réunion des forces supérieures de ce monde. Ha. Laissez-moi rire. Une brochette de momies et de gus d'un âge plus que canonique. Mais bon, on ne discute pas les ordres qui viennent « d'en haut ».

On s'est donc tous réunis autour d'une table ronde. Je vous laisse imaginer le tableau : Jésus, Mahomet, Merlin, Morgane, Saint Pierre, nous les archanges, tous les prophètes imaginables. Et ce n'est que pour la partie occidentale du monde. Les orientaux ont leur propre table ronde. Question de logistique. C'est déjà dur de trouver des traducteurs anglais-araméen, alors araméen-mandarin, je ne vous dis pas…

Oui, parce que tout le monde parle dans sa langue d'origine. C'est le gros problème de la mort : vous êtes figé dans votre essence, vous ne pouvez plus progresser ni évoluer. Moi, je n'ai jamais vraiment existé, donc je peux m'adapter à mon époque. Michelle, en revanche, est une puriste qui refuse de parler autre chose que le latin et l'araméen. Très pratique.

C'est Jésus qui ouvre la séance. Mahomet fait la gueule. Ça commence bien.

« Chers amis, nous sommes rassemblés en ce jour… »

« Oui, bon, ça va, abrège le coupe Mahomet. On n'est pas à une cérémonie de mariage non plus. Figure-toi que j'ai des choses à faire, MOI. »

Je soupire. Et c'est reparti. Ces deux là se livrent une bataille sans merci depuis toujours.

« L'ordre du jour messieurs rappelle Merlin. »

Ils se renfrognent aussi sec.

« Hérétique marmonne Jésus dans sa barbe. Devrait brûler sur un bûcher. »

Tout le monde fait semblant de n'avoir rien entendu. Oui, non mais faut pas croire, Jésus a beau avoir une réputation de « peace and love » dans le monde d'en bas, c'est un acharné du bûcher ce gars-là. L'Inquisition, c'est lui. La poursuite des sorcières, c'est lui. Merlin a dû intervenir d'urgence et créer un sortilège Gèle-Flammes, ou la population sorcière aurait été décimée. Jésus et Mahomet se détestent. Morgane déteste Merlin. Saint Pierre déteste Morgane. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, quel monde de joie et d'amour !

Il n'y a que nous, les sous-fifres (et par sous-fifres j'entends les archanges et les prophètes. Interlocuteurs privilégiés de Dieu. Et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu : mais bien sûûûûûr !) pour garder un semblant d'entente.

« L'ordre du jour, donc. Recul inquiétant de la religion catholique… »

Tout le monde feint d'ignorer le « Bien fait ! » claironné par Mahomet. Jésus le fusille du regard avant de reprendre.

« Avancée de l'islam, problème de l'extrémisme des imams chiites, et enfin, pour terminer, une querelle de territoire concernant Stonehenge. Bien, pour commencer je propose qu'on traite du grave problème qu'est l'abandon total de la religion catholique en France. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux attendre de gens qui mangent des grenouilles ? intervient Abraham. Je vote pour un abandon de la France à elle-même, elle l'a bien mérité. »

« Ah non, sinon c'est la porte ouverte à l'islam ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as contre l'islam ? rétorque Mahomet. »

« Si on a envoyé Charles Martel arrêter les Arabes à Poitiers, c'était pour une bonne raison : on avait partagé le monde et si je me souviens bien, la France restait chrétienne répond Jésus. Je refuse de revenir sur cet accord. »

« C'était il y a plus de mille ans soupire Moïse. Les choses changent. Je soutiens Abraham. Qui est pour ? »

Toutes les mains se lèvent. Sauf celle de Jésus, qui boude. Il marque un long silence théâtral, puis pousse un soupir, toujours aussi théâtral avant de reprendre d'une voix douloureuse.

« Bien, puisque telle est votre décision, je la souffrirai. »

(Oui, bon, nos traducteurs anglais-araméen déconnent un peu parfois. Cherchez pas trop de sens, il n'y en a pas.)

« Les imams chiites maintenant. Mahomet, c'est de ton ressort il me semble. Que proposes-tu ? »

« Mais rien. Ils sont très bien ces petits gars, ils répandent la bonne parole à travers le monde ! »

J'échange un regard lourd de sens avec Raphaëlle.

« Je vote pour un châtiment divin pour une petite dizaine d'entre eux propose Morgane. Ça leur fera les pieds tiens. Se prennent pour les envoyés de Dieu. Laissez-moi rire, on a assez des archanges et des prophètes, qu'est-ce qu'on ferait de gus qui ne savent même pas se servir d'une machine à laver ? »

Morgane est une obsédée de la machine à laver. Personne n'a jamais compris pourquoi. Bon, en même temps, elle est sorcière. Donc timbrée par nature. On a intronisé Merlin et Morgane au conseil il y a quelques siècles, au nom de la parité sorciéro-moldue. Ils sont en général complètement à la masse, et ne servent jamais à rien. Sauf quand il s'agit de sauver les leurs, alors là ils se réveillent et complotent. Ils ont menacé de faire grève quand on a voulu sanctionner Grindelwald par une mort lente et douloureuse. On a dû se rabattre sur Staline pour compenser.

Et voilà, on les laisse 5 minutes tous seuls, et ils s'entre-déchirent. Sérieusement, ça frise la pathologie là. Tout ça pour 3 pierres debout et une éclipse tous les 36 du mois. Sérieusement, quelqu'un peut me dire quel est l'intérêt de compter Stonehenge parmi ses lieux saints ? Merlin et Morgane sont à deux doigts de s'entre-tuer (bon techniquement, ils sont déjà morts, certes. Mais vous voyez un peu l'ambiance qui règne parmi les forces supérieures qui sont sensées vous apporter aide et réconfort ???) et ça vire à la guerre des sexes. En gros, Morgane contre le reste du monde, puisque les prophètes/messies/je sais pas trop quoi sont majoritairement (tous) des hommes. Evidemment, cette conne se tourne vers moi

« N'est-ce pas, archange Gabrielle, que Stonehenge est manifestement un culte rendu à la Grande Déesse, et qu'il relève donc de ma juridiction ? »

Mais alors là, à foutre. Au point où on en est, il pourrait appartenir au labrador de ma Grand-Mère que ça ne me ferait pas plus d'effet.

Je hausse les épaules.

« Je ne suis pas compétente pour ce genre de litige ai-je récité platement. Je ne m'occupe que de la pesée des âmes et de leur passage dans l'au-delà. »

Saint-Pierre fronce les sourcils. Bon, ok, j'y mets pas beaucoup de bonne volonté, mais sérieusement, ça fait UNE SEMAINE qu'on discutaille dans cette salle, j'en ai ma claque !

« Je vais mourir me souffle Raphaëlle sur un ton lugubre. Ils sont incapables de se mettre d'accord, on en a encore pour 3 mois au bas mot. »

, tout mais pas ça.

Après des semaines de palabre, de grèves et d'alliance, Stonehenge est finalement déclaré « terrain neutre », et placé sous la protection conjointe de Isaac et de Ridwan, le Gardien du Paradis (Mahomet a fait un lobbying d'enfer pour le mettre sur le coup).

Sérieusement, la prochaine fois qu'un truc pareil se profile à l'horizon (soit, avec un peu de chance, pas avant un bon siècle), je me fais porter pâle.

C'est pas vraiment une suite, plutôt un délire que j'ai pondu en faisant une overdose de Kaamelott. A ne surtout pas prendre au sérieux donc.

Les points de vue exprimés dans ce chapitre ne sont en aucun cas faits pour blesser/choquer/froisser qui que ce soit. Donc ne lancez pas de contrat sur ma tête, vous serez gentils.


End file.
